SCAW: Superstars of CAW
SCAW: Superstars of CAW is a CAW Fed created and run by Lonestarr022. It made it's debut on June 29, 2007. The Superstars of SCAW Current Champions *SCAW Championship : Iron-Man *SCAW Internet Championship : Harry Potter *SCAW Zero-One Championship : Edward Elric *SCAW Tag Team Championship : Green Lantern & Superman Triple Crown Champions For an SCAW Superstar to become a Triple Crown Champion they need to have had an SCAW Championship reign, an SCAW Internet Championship reign and a SCAW Tag Team Championship reign. SCAW Zero-One Championship reigns don't count because Triple crown championship involves a world championship (SCAW Title), Second-Tier Championship (Internet title) and tag team championship. *Joker and Optimus Prime need an SCAW Championship reign. *Guile and Superman need an SCAW Internet Championship reign. *Homer Simpson, Ichigo Kurosaki, Santa Claus and Iron man need an SCAW Tag Team Championship reign. When a championship and date is underlined and is in bold, it shows the title they won and the they date they won it to become a Triple Crown Champion. List of Triple Crown Champions: Batman: ' *Scaw Championship: 7/2/08 *Tag Team Championship: 29/8/08 with Joker *'Internet Championship: 25/11/09 Grand Slam Champions For an SCAW Superstar to become a Grand Slam champion they need to have a reign as SCAW, Internet, Tag team and Zero-one champions. Grand Slam Championships involve a world title (SCAW), a Second-Tier title (Internet), a Third-Tier title (Zero-one) and a tag team title. *The Joker needs an SCAW Championship reign. When a championship and date is in bold and underlined it shows the title that the superstar won and the date he won it to become a Grand Slam Champion. List of Grand Slam Champions: Batman: *SCAW Championship: 7/2/08 *Tag Team Championship: 29/8/08 with Joker *'Internet Championship: 25/11/09 ' *Zero-one Championship: 10/10/07 Where to find SCAW: Superstars of CAW After a recent boycott of YouTube in January 2009, you can not only find videos on YouTube (as well as other places), but you can also check out SCAW action on blip.tv. Although they have returned from their boycott with The CPV Mega-Event Ascendence. But recently they closed & re-opened their youtube account.Although they only use this for completely different purposes now.You can catch them on daily motion. Lonestarrs YouTube account says that SCAW will hopefully be back soon. Now SCAW has returned to YouTube. Superstar Clash SCAW Superstar Clash is a weekly show, debuting new episodes every Thursday (Excluding weeks of Mega Events). The first show debuted August 16, 2007. External Links * http://lonestarr022.webs.com SCAW"s Official Website * http://www.youtube.com/lonestarr022 SCAW Owner's YouTube Page * http://www.dailymotion.com/lonestarr022 SCAW's Dailymotion Page * http://z3.invisionfree.com/SCAWForumZone Official SCAW Forums * http://lonestarr022.blip.tv/posts?view=archive&nsfw=dc SCAW's Blip page CPV's and main events :SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears :SCAW To Hell And Back :SCAW Internal Conflict :SCAW Dark December :SCAW Reckless Randomness :SCAW Day Of Destiny :SCAW Spring Showdown :SCAW No Guts No Glory :SCAW Ascendance :SCAW The Great American Smash non CPV specials :SCAW's Give Thanks Special :SCAW's e-Extravaganza :SCAW One Year Anniversary Category:CAW Leagues